Dinde de Noël
by Goul
Summary: Kagaho en veut à son amant, Eaque. Mais pourquoi ? Spécial Noël !


**Résumé :** Kagaho en veut à son amant, Eaque. Mais pourquoi ?

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Raiting :** K

Voilà un petit truc mimi pour Noël ^^. Spécial dédicasse à **Manuka**, qui n'arrête pas depuis de me réclamer des fics sur eux ^^ ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Dinde de Noël<strong>

Une ambiance étrange régnait aux Enfers. Normalement, le Royaume d'Hadès était sombre, froid et silencieux, afin d'effrayer les défunts – et éventuellement, les envahisseurs. Mais après que la paix ait été signé, le Seigneur des morts s'était montré plus indulgent envers ses Spectres. Aussi, en cette fin d'année, avait-il décidé de célébrer pour le première fois, la fête appelé « Noël ». Inutile de dire que ses guerriers avaient été plus que ravi de la nouvelle. Et donc, depuis quelques jours, les effrayant et cruels geôliers des âmes du monde souterrain s'appliquaient à décorer les couloirs de guirlande et de sapins. On pouvait sentir de délicieux fumets lorsqu'on passait près des cuisines, et parfois, on entendait même un chant de Noël au détour d'un couloir. Tout le monde était donc détendu et souriant. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Kagaho avançait à pas rapide en direction de ses appartements, tout en fusillant du regard ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais ils étaient rares, car son aura était tellement bouillonnante de colère et mauvaise que la plupart des Spectres le fuyaient pour préserver leur bonne humeur. Et heureusement, parce qu'il était déjà assez remonté comme ça sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Ce que l'énergumène qui le suivait ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Attends, Kagaho ! Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît !

Mais le Bénou continuait d'avancer, ne lâchant pas un seul mot au pauvre Eaque du Garuda, qui ne cessait d'essayer de lui parler. Finalement, il s atteignirent la chambre de l'oiseau de feu. Là, Kagaho claque purement et simplement la porte au nez de son supérieur avec un « VA AU DIABLE ! » bien sentit.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il tenta de contrôler sa colère. Non mais, quel imbécile, ce Garuda ! C'était pas parce qu'il était son amant qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose ! Est-ce que lui s'amusait à le ridiculiser ? Il avait l'air de quoi, maintenant ? devant les Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe, en plus !

De rage, il envoya un pauvre vase, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, contre un mur où il explosa. Mais cela ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

- Dommage. Je l'aimais bien, celui-là.

Kagaho se retourna d'un bloc. En face de lui, se tenait son traître de compagnon, un air nonchalant plaquait sur le visage, qui pourtant, ne cachait pas entièrement son inquiétude. Le Bénou e demanda un instant comment il était rentré, vu qu'il avait fermé à double tour et qu'il n'avait pas senti de cosmos. Il comprit en voyant la petite clef dan la main du Juge. Il se maudit de la lui avoir donné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Aboya-t-il avec hostilité.

- Discuter. Répondit doucement le Garuda.

- J'ai pas envi de te parler ! Le rabroua Kagaho.

- Alors écoute-moi, juste ! Le supplia presque Eaque.

- Je t'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

Sur ces mots, l'oiseau de feu lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Là, au moins, il sera tranquille. Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une étreinte possessive l'entoura. Evidemment. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié la règle numéro un : « Ne jamais tourner le dos au Garuda. »

- Lâche-moi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que son cosmos était brûlant, sachant que tenter de ce dégager était inutile.

Eaque secoua la tête au dessus de la sienne, montrant son désaccord. Kagaho commença à s'échauffer dangereusement, mais alors qu'il allait appelé son cosmos, histoire de _réchauffer_ l'atmosphère, son amant se pencha vers son oreille pour lui souffler :

- Je suis désolé…

Ces trois mots coupèrent le Bénou dans son élan, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il avait rêve là, non ? Le Juge des Enfers, Eaque du Garuda, de l'étoile céleste de la Supériorité, qui, comme celle-ci l'indiquait, se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, venait de _s'excuser_ ? Ô Seigneur ! Ça y est, les Enfers s'écroulait – de nouveau. Ou alors, c'était le coup à la tête qu'il avait reçu lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre entièrement les trois siècles de congé maladie qu'Hadès lui avait octroyé, et non pas s'arrêter à deux cent quarante-quatre ans…

…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Kagaho secoua énergiquement la tête. La déclaration de son amant l'avait beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'excuser malgré leur multiple réincarnation. Ça avait de quoi choquer.

- Kagaho ? S'inquiéta le Juge.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit l'oiseau de feu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Répéta doucement Eaque, en serrant un peu plus le Spectre contre lui. J'ai pas fais exprès, je te le jure. Je voulais pas te faire du mal…

- Tu m'as ridiculisé. Contra calmement Kagaho.

- je pensais pas à mal ! Se récria la Garuda. Tu sais que j'ai pas l'habitude de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis. J'aurais jamais cru que tu le prendrais comme ça !

Kagaho poussa un soupir. Oui, il savait. Il savait que la nonchalance et que le sarcasme étaient les boucliers de son amant depuis des siècles. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux mois que ceux-ci allaient disparaitre comme par magie. Eaque avait déjà fait d'immenses progrès et efforts durant ces quelques semaines… Il ne pouvait lui en demande d'avantage.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda le Garuda avec une voix de petit garçon tristounet.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, idiot. Fit le Bénou avec un sourire affectueux.

- Je t'aime !

Eaque, tout content, lui montra l'étendu de sa joie et de son amour en lui faisant des petits baisers sur la nuque, endroit très érogène chez Kagaho.

_« Oh le fourbe… ! »_ Eut-il tout juste le temps de penser avant que le Juge ne le pousse vers le lit.

** # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés ? Questionna Minos à son collègue.

- Tu les connais. Répondit simplement Rhadamanthe.

- N'empêche, tu trouves pas que Kagaho a eu une réaction un peu excessive ?

- Bah, tu sais, si à moi aussi, mon amant avait dit « J'ai déjà ma dinde rôti de Noël » en me désignant, je l'aurais tout aussi mal pris.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^. Une pitite review, s'il vous plait *yeux de cocker larmoyant*.<p> 


End file.
